1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated containers in general and, more particularly, to a drinking vessel illuminated by lighting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated cups and containers of various size and shape are well known in the art. Moreover, the use of a double-wall construction to provide insulation to a drinking cup is known. Typically, insulated cups of double-wall construction are made of a polycarbonate or other plastic composition and include an inner wall, an outer wall and a void between the walls. Usually, the inner and outer walls are joined at or near a top rim and, in some cases, the walls are transparent. Also known are insulated drinking vessels, which incorporate luminescent means for enhancing the visibility of the drinking vessel and for displaying decorative or informative items and means. However, conventional drinking vessels with means for enhancing the visibility thereof and for displaying decorative or informative items are susceptible to improvements. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a drinking vessel with illuminated display that advances the art.